


Singles night.

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, M/M, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 part smutfic based on a prompt: There's a Singles Night at the pub and there are a lot of gay guys. Aaron is constantly being hit on, which makes Robert seethe with jealousy. Aaron doesn't seem interested but it doesn't stop them all going after him. Robert ends up causing a scene when one guy seems a little forceful and "handsy". What happens after is up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singles night.

**Author's Note:**

> In a smutty mood. With more smut to follow. Enjoy the smut as I'm planning some major fluff for my other series :)

The pub was booming on Friday night. Chas and Diane had advertised a singles night in an attempt to bring some new faces to area- and it definitely worked. Aaron was a bit taken back to see so many strangers but quickly joined Robert at the edge of the bar. He stole a bit of Roberts pint, which prompted a mock-gasp from the older man.

"You're literally the only person I recognize around here at the moment," Aaron laughed as he glanced his eyes around the pub. Everyone looked so relaxed as they mingled into the crowds, all there with the same purpose- looking for someone. He drew his attention back to the bar and shouted over to Chas, asking for a pint. She smiled back and grabbed a bottle from the fridge.

"It's quicker," She said loudly so Aaron could hear, "Now, get yourself out there!"

It had been a while since their affair. Robert and Chrissie were in the process of getting divorced and he had agreed with Aaron that they were better off apart. After the villa, Paddy getting shot, and all the lives they had destroyed with their lust- they couldn't carry on hurting everyone around them. They still had a soft spot for each other though- everyone could see it. The glances they shot each other across the room, the way their shoulders would brush gently as they walked passed each other. But they had to bury their feelings- it was better for everyone.

Robert patted Aaron on the shoulder, "Be back in a sec, need a piss," He grinned and disappeared into the crowd. Aaron watched him until he lost him in a sea of people. He turned back to the bar and continued to drink, but quirked an eyebrow when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up to see a tall, dark haired man smirking at him. His eyes were dark brown and his skin was tanned. Aaron glanced over him quickly- he couldn't deny that the man was attractive, he had a defined jawline covered in dark stubble and his t shirt stretched across the muscles of his chest and biceps. 

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked Aaron, voice deep and almost sounding like a growl. The corner of Aarons lips turned into a small smirk and he nodded. He glanced back at the bar, rolling his eyes when he noticed Chas was already stood in front of them with a huge grin.

"So you found my son, then?" She said as she poured the pair a drink.

"How could I miss that face?" The man said as he glanced over Aaron again, his eyes resting for a moment on his lips, "So that makes you Aaron. I'm David."

Aaron nodded, grabbing the pint from Chas and giving her a quick glare before he turned his attention back to the other man. "Sorry about her."

Robert made his way back through the bar, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Aaron chatting to another man. He took a deep breath to calm himself. They weren't together anymore, he kept thinking to himself, and spent a moment regaining his composure before he returned to Aarons side.

"Alright, mate," Robert forced a smile, saying 'mate' like he was trying to convince himself that was all they were- all they wanted to be. Aaron glanced back at him, almost feeling guilty about being stood chatting to someone else. Robert ordered himself another drink, doing his best to ignore the smug look on Chas' face as she handed it to him. "I'm gonna go grab a seat," He continued, patting Aarons shoulder again before he went off to find a table.

"Distracted?" David questioned, bringing Aarons attention back to him. Aaron shook his head and took another sip of his drink.

"No.. no, I just need to speak to him quickly," Aaron fumbled, glancing back at the other man with a smile, "Business.. stuff..."

He made his way over to the table Robert found and sat across from him, leaning back casually in his seat. Robert flashed him a smile, secretly feeling excited that Aaron had chosen to come back and sit with him. 

It was just gone midnight and the pair were fairly intoxicated, having had constant refills of beer and the occasional shot mixed in here and there. Robert was plowing through his drinks a little faster than Aaron, trying to block out the number of guys that had come over to try their luck. He was getting close to breaking point- fighting to stop himself from just grabbing Aaron right in the middle of the pub and kissing him, touching him, fucking him to show everyone where he belonged. With Robert.

"I'll go grab us some more drinks," Aaron smiled and lifted himself from his feet, the sway in his step making Robert laugh.

Aaron approached the bar and leaned against it, nodding to Chas for more drinks. She didn't look happy- she had watched him and Robert spend almost the entire night together and she hated it. She just wanted Aaron to find someone else, anyone that wasn't Robert.

"I'd offer you another drink, but I just missed that chance," Aaron heard a voice and turned around, letting a small smile creep across his face when he realised David had moved next to him.

"Next time, maybe," Aarons words were slightly slurred as he turned his body so he was facing him.

"Good," David grinned and moved closer to Aaron, their bodies only inches apart. He reached his hand out and rested it on Aarons hip, making him flinch ever so slightly. If he was sober, he probably would've decked the guy for coming on so strong, but in his state he barely had the energy to cause a scene.

"So I was hoping.." David continued and moved closer, his face so close to the side of Aarons neck he could feel the other mans breath on his skin, "Maybe you'd like to come sit with me for a while?"

Robert was glaring at the pair from his seat, his fist gripping his empty pint as he watched the man get closer to Aaron. He watched as their bodies almost touched, the mans hands all over Aaron. He couldn't take it anymore- it was too much. He quickly stood and stormed over to the bar, this action alone making David quickly retract his body from Aaron. Robert grabbed Aarons shoulder and leaned in, whispering "We need to talk, now," Before he stormed through to the bathroom.

Aaron furrowed his brow and stood for a moment as he watched Robert storm off. It didn't take him long to make a decision though, so he apologised briefly to David and followed Robert into the bathroom.

"Whats wrong?" Aaron asked as he closed the bathroom door behind him. He looked around- they were alone. He saw Robert leaning against the wall, breathing heavily and red faced. Robert looked up when Aaron entered and, almost immiediately, stormed over and grabbed the sides of Aarons neck, pushing him back against the door and crashing their lips together in a heated kiss- one Aaron melted into instantly.

They stayed connected for a few moments, tongues fighting for dominance and Aarons hands moving to grab Roberts hips. As they pulled apart, Aaron stared up into Roberts eyes- he was confused, drunk and incredibly turned on by Roberts assertiveness.

"Robert.." He whispered but Robert just shook his head, pressing himself against the younger man desperately.

"I cant fight it anymore," Robert whispered, running a hand gently through Aarons hair as his eyes searched his face- just looking for a sign that this is what Aaron wanted as well. They stood in silence apart from their heavy breathing and it made Robert tense. Was he complete wrong?

All doubt was wiped away when Aaron closed the gap with another heated kiss, using his body to push Robert back into one of the toilet stalls. He slammed it shut with his foot and pressed Robert against the wall with his hips, causing both mean to groan at the contact. Robert moved his hands to grab the hem of Aarons shirt, breaking the kiss momentarily to lift it over his head and resuming the kiss with Aaron now working on the buttons of his shirt.

"I miss this.." Robert whispered against Aarons lips, helping to rid himself of his shirt, "I miss you..."

"I want you," Aaron moaned and grabbed onto Roberts belt buckle, quickly unfastening it and tugging at his jeans. He pulled back from Robert slightly and dropped to his knees, mouthing at his throbbing cock through the material of his boxers. Robert rolled his head back and rested a hand in Aarons hair, letting out a soft moan at the contact. He lifted his hips away from the wall slightly as Aaron tugged at his boxers, gently kissing his hips as he pulled them down.

Robert glanced down and met Aarons gaze, who was staring at him through lidded eyes as he ran his tongue along the underside of Roberts cock- just the look on Aarons face as he worked him was driving him wild. 

"Fuck, Aaron!" Robert grunted as he took Roberts cock in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head quickly over his shaft. Robert gripped onto Aarons hair and helped guide his movements, watching everything Aaron was doing in awe. Both men flinched when they heard the bathroom door open, "Aaron?"

A familiar voice- it was David. The pair stayed quiet and still, apart from Aaron giving Robert the ocassional like that was responded to with a playful glare. The door clicked open and shut again and Robert sighed loudly as he tugged on Aarons hair, confidently smirking down at him. "Get back to work, then."

Aaron grinned an took him into his mouth again, letting his teeth lightly graze over the sensitive skin as he boobed his head. Robert did everything he could to hold back his moans- biting his lip, holding his arm over his mouth, but the pleasure was overwhelming him. His grip tightened slightly on Aarons hair, giving the younger man the sign that he was almost done.

Aaron kept moving at a relentless pace, swirling his tongue around head of Roberts cock and taking him deep into the back of his throat. Roberts eyes rolled into the back of his head and, with a loud moan of Aarons name, he came into his mouth.

Aaron pulled back with a grin and a lick of his lips. Robert helped him to his feet and started to work on Aarons own jeans- his hands still shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. He pressed Aaron against the wall as he grabbed onto his cock, jerking it slowly as he got his breath back.

"The things you do to me Aaron..." Robert growled against his neck and pressed his hips into Aarons side, "You drive me crazy.."

Aaron could only moan in response as his arm curled around Roberts shoulders to hold himself up. He bit his lip and turned his head to look at the other man, both their eyes' were dark with lust and Robert smirked, closing the gap with a passionate kiss.

Aaron was writhing underneath roberts touch and had to break the kiss as he felt himself getting close. He rested his forehead against Roberts and their eyes stayed locked into eachother.

"I-I'm close..." Aaron grunted as his eyes fell shut.

"Aaron," Robert growled and Aaron glanced his eyes open again, "I want you to look at me when you come. I want to see you."

Aaron nodded quickly, knowing that he was almost at the edge thanks to the roughness of Roberts voice. Within a few strokes he was coming, moaning and desperately trying to maintain eye contact. He collapsed back against the wall and Robert planted a trail of kisses down the side of his neck.

They stayed in silence for a moment as Aaron regained his composure, then they got redressed and cleaned themselves up. Before they left the stall, Robert pulled Aaron close to him- his cocky smirk now transformed into a soft, almost nervous smile.

"I meant it," Robert murmured and ran a hand over the side of Aarons face, "I cant... I don't want to hide it anymore."

Aaron nodded and kissed Robert gently, "Neither do I."

Robert started to grin at Aarons words but they both jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat outside. Aaron nervously opened the door and his jaw dropped when he saw David stood there- Arms folded across his chest and his lips curved into a cocky smirk- much like Roberts.

"So where was my invite?"


End file.
